Lorcan Darcy: Across the Pokémon Universe/Transcript
Opening Where am I? (Lorcan opened his eye and sees a bright sun in the sky. He sees that he was in the forest.) Lorcan: Huh? W....Where am I? (He looked around the place that he was laying under a huge tree, a mysterious cat. It's a quadruped, feline Pokémon covered with primarily black fur. It has a short muzzle with a tiny, black nose, red eyes with yellow sclera, and short, pointed ears with pale gray insides. There are two red stripes around each of its legs and two horizontal stripes with a vertical stripe across them on its forehead. The lower part of it's face is also red, and there is a large tuft of fur on each cheek. A tuft of fur sits at the end of its long tail.) Lorcan: Huh? Hello. (Lorcan pets the Pokémon gently.) Lorcan: Where are you guys? Starter Litten Team Rainbow Girls Team Rocket Leaf and Lyra (Lorcan sees two members of Team Rainbow Girls, Leaf and Lyra in the alley.) Litten evolves (Lorcan and Litten battles another trainer until Litten is enveloped by a brightly-colored light while slowly changing form.) Dawn remembers Lorcan (Team Galatic member Dawn arrived with Team Magma member May until Dawn sees Lorcan.) Dawn: No... Is that him? May: Who's he? Dawn: Lorcan Darcy, the boy who was in the Highly Criminal Organization. I heard that he swore revenge on the founder named Helga. May: Do you think he remembers you? Dawn: I hope not. I hurt and beaten him with Piplup and the guards tortures him. Maybe I should just apologize to him. May: Apologize? Hit him with Piplup again! (But then Lorcan already left.) Team Magma May vs Team Galatic Dawn Lorcan meets Team Flare Serena (Lorcan reads a mysterious book, a honey blond girl was behind him right after walking downstairs. She watch him reading.) Lorcan: Legendary...? Impressive. Serena: The book on the Legendary Pokémon. Every one of them are the legends. Impressive isn't? Lorcan: Yeah. I'm Lorcan. Serena: I know. It's me, your sister? Lorcan: Serena?! No wonder. It's kinda hard to see you in your uniform. What are you doing in Team Rainbow Girls? Serena: I stole Mable's uniform because i'm undercover. And before you asked about why am i in this house, yes I really had to go. Lorcan: Wow, I guess that makes since. Serena: Yeah, i had some help with Dawn? Do you remember her? Lorcan: Do I? Serena: You don't remember her? Lorcan: No. Serena: Ah you do remember her. She used to have a strong crush on you. She told me that she felt terrible about your childhood so she wants to make it up to you. Lorcan: Hold on now rewind. Isn't Mable the one with teal-blue hair in oval shaped pig tails on the sides of her head, with technologically blue advanced glasses covering her eyes? Serena: Yeah. She also gave me the Elevator Key after i beat her in the battle one time. Lorcan: She's a good one. Serena: Wait... Are you friends with her? Lorcan: Yeah. She helped me out one time in my past. She's the only person I befriends with. But i never met Dawn. I don't know. Torracat evolves Lorcan remembers what happened Lorcan meet Dawn (Lorcan's repairing his motorbike but unable to reach one of his wrenches. A Girl from Team Galatic sees him.) Lorcan: Dammit! Can someone give me the 5/8ths wrench? (A Girl gives him the wrench.) Lorcan: Thanks miss. Uh? Girl: Hi there. You're Lorcan Darcy right? Lorcan: Yes. And you are? Dawn: Don't you remember me? I heard you were in that Highly Criminal Organization, right? Lorcan: Yeah. I hate that place. Dawn: I know. I went there to work undercover for Team Rainbow Girls. (Lorcan was confused) Lorcan: Are you that girl who had an accident in her pants? (Dawn was shocked in embarrassed that Lorcan remembers her accident.) Dawn: Huh?! Lorcan: What? Dawn: No! I didn't made that accident! That was May! I'm Dawn. Lorcan: Oh yeah, You're the girl who farted. (Dawn was angry in embarrassment.) Dawn: You know that?!! Listen here you! (May and Rosa appeared and grabbed Dawn away.) Serena: Sorry about this, Dawn was pretty embarrassed. Lorcan: It's okay but... Who is Dawn? Serena: I'd told you who she is. Do you remember her? Lorcan: No, I never seen her in the Organization. May: The Highly Criminal Organization? You went there? Lorcan: Yes. But i don't know her. Wait a minute May. Are you the girl who made an accident in her pants? May: Yes. Wait, what!! Why I oughta! Serena: Pardon my half-brother, he has a bit of humor back in the organization. Lorcan, how did you know? Lorcan: Well, May really want to go to the toilet after that bad breakfast so she go in her pants and ruined it. May: That's it! Come here! (May about to grab Lorcan but he transported onto a tree.) Dawn: How did he do that? Serena: He has powers. (Dawn remembers something now.) Dawn: I remember you now. You're that special kid that nobody likes. Lorcan: I remember you, Dawn. You're that jerk who caused the injury to me by using your Piplup! Dawn: Look i never meant to hurt you that way. I'm sorry. Lorcan: Yeah right, Dawn McGassy. Dawn: Let me at him!! (Dawn attempt to grab him but Rosa and Hilda tries to stop.) Serena and Dawn's redemption Meeting Team Plasma Hilda and Rosa Do you remember me Lorcan? Team Skull Lillie, Lana and Mallow The Leader of Team Rainbow Girls Final Battle Goodbye Ending